


Mac & Jack: The College Years

by Imcalledzorro



Series: Teacher AU [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Collage, Gen, One Shot, teacher 'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: Snippets from Mac & Jack’s time in college. Each chapter will be a different story from college.
Series: Teacher AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Mac & Jack: The College Years

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Mac helps Jack decide what to major in. 
> 
> A/N: Here it is ya'll fresh from my wonderful beta BabyGenius the latest installment of the teacher 'verse. I usually post this at the bottom, but figured why not do things a bit differently. So in my tradition of shamelessly talking promoting my next fic; it will be 'The Bear Story' where Mac and the crew attempt to go on another camping trip. Needless to says things don't always go according to plan. Look for it sometime next week! And as always I don't own MacGyver (cause if I did we'd be seeing the rest of season 4 right now!)

Angus MacGyver was sitting with one of his closest friends in the world. His former Army overwatch, Jack Dalton. Jack was sitting slouched in a chair, across the table from Mac griping away. “Why do we have to do this again?” Jack whined for like the millionth time. “I thought all the hard decisions were behind us. Like what to major in, where to go to college at, where to live.” Jack popped his head up from where in was buried in his arms. “Tell Bozer thanks for me. The new place is working out great! One of my neighbors is a yoga instructor, and she—”

Mac held up a hand, stopping whatever was going to come out of Jack’s mouth next. They were seated in the Sierra University library, and Mac had been trying to help Jack pick out which classes he was going to take for the upcoming semester. Mac knew that he wanted to specialize in teaching science and math, in kindergarten through high school. He had already registered for the classes that he needed. Jack, however, was having a harder time deciding what to put his emphasis on, which led to this breakdown.

Enrolling in the college was simple enough with them both being veterans and both having attended college before. Most of Mac’s credits transferred from MIT, but he was going to have to make up some of the basic classes. But since Jack had an associate’s degree he got to skip right to the secondary classes, which he was having problems with.

“Tell me Hoss, why we gotta do this again? I thought you just said I want to be a teacher and they put you to work in wherever grade they need somebody for,” Jack asked for the third time.

Struggling to hold back a sigh, Mac answered, “If you want to be middle to high school teacher they like for you to have an area that you specialized in, instead of just a general education degree.”

Jack sighed and rubbed his face. “Okay, okay, I get it, but why we gotta do it now? I know this great place where we can unwind, grab a slice of pizza, and—”

Mac cut Jack off, “We have to do this now, because somebody,” Mac stared at Jack pointedly, “Kept procrastinating and today is the last day to put in for the classes that you want. I just hope not all the good classes are already full. I had to take a photography class instead of the original class that I wanted because it filled up too fast. Now let’s get this done so that we won’t be late for whatever Bozer’s making for supper.”

Jack’s eyes lit up just like Mac knew they would, “So long as you’re not the one fixing dinner.” Jack shuddered dramatically. “I still don’t understand how the outside can be burnt and the inside raw. Whatever did that poor chicken do to you?”

Mac groaned to himself, first because he didn’t really know how he had burned the chicken so bad, well he did know, it was because he had an idea on how he could make the oven more effective, and by the time he remembered the chicken, well it was best fed to the wildlife. Second because he could smell Jack going off on a tangent, or, as Jack liked to call it, ‘chasing rabbits’. He clapped his hands, “Jack focus.”

Groaning, Jack faced Mac, “Fine, so I’ve narrowed it down to either a history teacher, cause all my history teachers back in high school were also the coaches for the sports teams. Or a P.E. teacher, cause who don’t love a P.E. teacher?”

Nodding Mac scribbled down the two choices. “Okay, so a physical education teacher is more of an elementary school, unless you are teaching physical education in high school. Whereas a history teacher would be upper elementary school and high school, so it boils down to do you want to teach older kids or younger kids.”

“Well older kids can be brats,” He stared intently at Mac. “But they can also be pretty cool, you can actually talk to them. While little kids are sweeter, but they have boogers, and you have to tie their shoe-laces.” Jack started shaking his head. “Yep, that does it. I’m going with the history. Plus dude, you know how much I like history! In fact did you know that the Battle of New Orleans in the war of 1812 was fought after the war had ended?”

Mac tried not to sigh, history wasn’t one of his favorite subjects, but he did pay attention in school and there was the song that his grandpa enjoyed listening to. “Yes, Jack. I knew that. Future President Andrew Jackson from Tennessee beat the bloody British in the town of New Orleans. Remind me to play that song for you.”

Jack looked at him quizzically. “There’s a song?”

“Yes, Jack there’s a song.”

“It’s not one of those new country songs?” Jack said new country in quotation marks.

“No Jack, it’s an old song. Harry used to play it. Jimmy Horton is the singer. Now can we please get you signed up for your classes?” Mac pleaded.

With a look at Mac, Jack slipped his phone back in his pocket and proceeded to pick out the classes he needed for that semester. He was able to get into all the classes that he wanted, which shocked Mac. Once the classes had been submitted, Mac packed up his laptop and checked his watch. “Just in time to head to my house for some supper, then we can do some school shopping.”

“Yippie,” Jack said unenthusiastically. “Why did I let you drag me into this again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Found some problems? Let me know! Thank you for all the feedback, it is very much appreciated.


End file.
